


The things we do for love

by taralynden



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 08:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taralynden/pseuds/taralynden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Ratchet may not have the twins reputation for mischief, but he's willing to participate</p>
            </blockquote>





	The things we do for love

The procedure was a delicate one. The circuitry was live, and a misplaced wire or clumsy movement could short out vital connections. Difficult, because everything was so small: visual magnification was essential.

The last connection was finally made and Ratchet sighed softly in relief that nothing had gone wrong.

"What?" Sideswipe asked, put out. "You thought I'd muck it up? I've done it before, you know."

Sunstreaker pushed his way between them through the now opened door.

"How did I let you talk me into being part of this?" Ratchet groaned. "When Prowl finds out about this he's going to glitch and I'm going to have to fix him, and then he'll throw us all in the brig."

"Doesn't sound too bad." Sunstreaker called, rifling through something in a crate. "Means some quality time with you for once."

"Besides," Sideswipe coaxed him, slinging an arm around his waist and pulling him close, "it'll be worth it."

"Unless he turns up before we even get started."

Sideswipe grinned lasciviously.

"Didn't you hear? Jazz got back tonight. Prowl's busy, trust me."

"Got it." Sunstreaker announced triumphantly, reappearing in the doorway brandishing the contraband item. "Now we'll have some fun."

"Where to start?" Sideswipe mused, locking the storeroom door again.

Ratchet looked at each of the twins, then at the custom-made mech-sized can of silly string, and finally smiled. If he was going to be in trouble for this, it might as well be for something worthwhile.

"How about Prime's office?"


End file.
